De si près
by Leze-G
Summary: Et si ? Et si Antoine Daniel avait connu SLG avant de faire ses propres vidéos ? Et qu'étant devenu fan, il n'avait plus vu l'intérêt -ou eu le courage- de faire les siennes ? Et si, tout simplement, What the cut n'existait pas ? UA
1. Prologue

_Un petit prologue pour cette nouvelle fic, que je publie après avoir ouvert mes cadeaux (20 ans aujourd'hui ouais \o/) comme toujours j'espère que ça vous plaira, et que je ne vous décevrais pas :)  
bonne lecture !_

_évidemment, ni Antoine ni Mathieu ne m'appartiennent, et je ne fais qu'inventer leur vie._

_/-/_

**Salut les Geeks a été créé le 11 mars 2011.**  
**What the cut le 1 mars 2012.**

Un petit air d'une chanson du groupe Capsule flottait dans un rayon du magasin. Le « chanteur » marmonnait, tout en replaçant les aliments sur les étagères.  
C'était un jeune homme assez grand, portant la tenue de la supérette. Brun, à lunettes, presque banal si ses cheveux ne dépassaient les lois de la physique.  
Il tapotait du pied, comme ailleurs. Et il l'était. Dans un endroit bien mieux que ce boulot « merdique », où il imaginait des musiques. Ses musiques.  
-Antoine Daniel ?  
L'employé à lunettes se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Il essaya de sourire, un peu mal à l'aise. Il avait reconnu son supérieur. Celui qu'il voyait rarement… Antoine eut soudainement un peu peur. Bien sûr qu'il n'aimait pas ce travail… il le détestait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait risquer de le perdre.  
Ou lui et sa mère ne pourraient tout simplement plus manger.  
-Vous faites du bon travail, le félicita pourtant son "patron", et je sais que votre CDD arrive à terme… j'en ai discuté avec mes collègues, et un CDI serait possible.  
Son employeur se mit à lui lister les avantages -haussement de salaire, rôle plus important dans l'entreprise- mais Antoine restait muet. Un CDI… c'était inespéré, surtout à 24 ans. Et avec ses diplômes qui n'avaient rien à voir.  
Dire qu'il avait fait des études d'audiovisuel. Et d'ingénieur du son. D'ailleurs depuis quand n'avait-il pas fait de vidéo ? Depuis le lycée, sûrement.  
Ça lui manquait, parfois. Il compensait un peu avec son album, qui trainait dans le fond de son ordinateur depuis 2 ans. Album qui n'avançait pas… ou à un rythme de tortue. Il avait déjà pensé à abandonner. Mais c'était le seul plaisir qui lui restait.  
Presque le seul. Il avait sa série préférée, les internets, des youtubeurs qu'il admirait…  
Ça l'aidait à tenir, étrangement.

-Et tu as dis oui ?  
Plus tard, après être rentré, Antoine avait expliqué la situation à sa mère.  
Sa chère maman. Il avait hérité de ses yeux. Et de cette idée que si on travaille assez fort, on peut réaliser tous ses rêves.  
-Je sais pas, répondit honnêtement Antoine, je lui ai dis que j'allais réfléchir…  
Bien sûr elle voulait qu'il dise oui. Il connaissait leur situation financière, et ils étaient toujours sur le fil du rasoir. Un jour ils finiraient par quitter la région parisienne, il le savait. Mais il aimait Paris…  
Et il ne pouvait pas répondre à sa mère qu'en acceptant ce CDI, il aurait moins de temps libre, moins de temps à se consacrer à la musique… finalement, il avait peur de devenir adulte, mais l'adulte qui n'aimait pas. Celui qui avait renoncé à ses rêves d'enfance, pour un boulot stable qu'il n'aimait pas, qui finissait par se marier, et fondait une famille. Mais un jour se réveiller, en pensant à ses regrets de jeunesse.  
Mais c'était peut-être ça, devenir adulte, renoncer à ses rêves ?  
-Après la Japan' promis.  
La Japan expo… l'une des conventions les plus connues de France, remplis du monde, de geek, d'otakus, et d'autres gens géniaux. Et même si Antoine n'habitait pas si loin des lieux de la convention, il n'avait jamais pu s'y rendre.  
Parce qu'évidemment, ça coûtait des sous. Mais sa mère lui avait fait une belle surprise pour ses 24 ans -depuis avril, déjà- et lui avait offert un ticket. Pour une journée. Elle avait dû faire quelques heures supp rien que pour ça, pour lui faire plaisir.  
Il se promit à lui-même d'en profiter à fond. Peut-être qu'après, il se déciderait à être adulte.  
Après la Japan Expo.  
Après avoir réalisé ce rêve.  
Après avoir rencontré Mathieu Sommet.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Enfin ce chapitre ! Sachant que vous l'attendez depuis un moment déjà, je stresse un peu… x) il est peu court, mais j'espère que vous aimerez :3_

_Bonne lecture !_

_/-/_

Il arriva timidement, son T-shirt préféré de Doctor Who sur le dos. La Japan Expo avait plusieurs salles, assez grandes, et étaient surtout remplis de monde. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la foule... et même en ayant vécu toute sa vie en région parisienne, Antoine se sentait un peu perdu.  
Mais la convention restait un endroit magique, certains cosplayeurs avaient des costumes magnifiques. Et Antoine adorait le Japon... il rêvait un jour d'y aller. Et rien qu'être à la Japan il était déjà aux anges.  
Mais il fut au comble du bonheur en apercevant la petite pancarte discrète : « Zone Web ».  
Il y avait des queues, partout, à tous les stands. Qui lui annonçaient des heures d'attente. Il soupira. Il pouvait le faire. Ça valait le coup ! Puisque, bientôt, il aurait Mathieu Sommet en face de lui.  
Ça le rendait nerveux. Il aimait beaucoup ce youtubeur, dire qu'il n'avait qu'un an de différence ! Et pourtant, ce dernier avait fait tant de choses de plus que lui.  
Il avait réussi sa vie, avait des fans... lui non. Enfin ! Antoine n'était pas jaloux. Des fans ? Qui seraient assez fous pour être fans de lui ? Et pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Il était juste un type banal, sans intérêt.  
Puis, franchement, il s'appelait Antoine Daniel ! Personne ne pouvait avoir du succès, avec un nom pareil. Et pourquoi il pensait à ça soudainement ? Être connu n'était pas un but dans sa vie... à vrai dire, le but de sa vie ou son sens, Antoine ne le connaissait pas.  
Mais tout le monde n'a pas besoin d'un sens pour vivre, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il essayait de se rassurer. Évidemment, c'était sa plus grande peur, idiote et raisonnable : celle de se rater. On ne lui offrait une vie, une chance, et il avait peur de la gâcher, de faire les mauvais choix. Il avait déjà 24 ans, et ne sentait pourtant pas vraiment heureux. Il y avait-il une date limite pour réussir sa vie ?  
-Hé, l'autre devant, avance !  
-Hein ?  
Antoine revint dans le monde réel. Son monologue intérieur avait duré un long moment, puisqu'il voyait presque le stand de dédicace maintenant.  
-Mais avance putain ! gueulait toujours son voisin de derrière.  
-Oui oui, marmonna Antoine en avançant.  
Il aurait aimé frapper cette personne malpolie. Mais c'était plus simple de ne rien dire. Il détestait vraiment la foule.  
Il verrait Mathieu bientôt... bientôt. Il devait être courageux.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire ? "Merde" jura mentalement Antoine. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Pour les précieuses minutes qu'il allait passer avec ce youtubeur, il imagina la scène, répéta des phrases en boucle.  
_Bonjour je m'appelle Antoine euh…_ _J'aime ce que vous faites vous..._ non c'était nul, il allait se ridiculiser ! Il pouvait peut-être rebrousser chemin, il le verrait un autre jour, il...  
-oh, il dort le grand machin là ?  
-Ta gueule, répondit machinalement Antoine pensant s'adresser à son voisin.  
Silence. Il se rendit alors compte que ce n'était pas ce voisin qui avait parlé, mais celui qui se trouvait assit au stand, où il était enfin arrivé.  
Mathieu Sommet. Devant lui. Et il lui avait dit « ta gueule ». Merde merde merde merde... on allait le sortir ?  
Mais au lieu de ça, le youtubeur se mit à rire.  
-Bon comment tu t'appelles mec ?  
-Je euh...  
Il avait oublié son prénom maintenant, plongé dans ses yeux vraiment bleus. Comment il s'appelait déjà ?  
-Antoine Daniel.  
-Attaché ? demanda Mathieu.  
-Hein ? Antoine fronça les sourcils. Ah, euh, non, je... m'appelle Antoine... Daniel c'est mon nom...  
-Bon faut choisir, rit gentiment le youtubeur, tu t'appelles Antoine ou Daniel ?  
-Antoine, réussit-il à répondre sans se sentir trop stupide.  
-OK Antoine !  
Mathieu qui disait son nom ! ça faisait... bizarre. Et ça le faisait sourire bêtement.  
Celui aux yeux bleus, qu'Antoine n'avait jamais remarqué avant -ils étaient vraiment beaux-, griffonna une dédicace sur un carré de feuille, qu'il le tendit. Antoine l'attrapa, tremblant légèrement.  
-Une photo aussi ?  
Il arriva à hocher la tête, miracle. Oubliant de sortir son téléphone, il paniqua un peu -autrement dit beaucoup- imaginant qu'il avait pu l'oublier. Mais son smartphone était bien là.  
Mathieu se leva et s'approcha de lui, il souriait toujours. Et lui n'arrivait plus à aligner une pensée correcte. Il était pire qu'une fangirl, merde !  
Un autre fan prit son téléphone pour la photo, mais Antoine avait du mal à rester concentrer sur l'objectif. Mathieu était à côté de lui, un bras dans son dos.  
Il était... petit. Vraiment petit ! Il imaginait le youtubeur plus grand que ça. Dire qu'il s'appelait Sommet. Il retint un rire. Qui se remarqua visiblement, puisque le brun aux yeux bleus leva la tête vers lui, d'un air interrogateur.  
Antoine rougit. Zut zut zut zut zut...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda Mathieu.  
-Je euh rien... juste... Il grimaça, il était obligé de le dire maintenant ! C'est drôle de s'appeler Sommet quand on est... aussi petit.  
Les fans près d'eux huèrent... Antoine retint sa respiration. Il allait le tuer, il allait le tuer, il allait le tuer...  
Mais non. Mathieu en rit. Il le rejoignit dans son rire, quoiqu'un peu gêné.  
-On me l'avait jamais faite celle là !  
Le youtubeur lui sourit, lui enlevant sa gêne. On lui rendit son portable, et n'eut même pas le temps de voir cette fameuse photo qu'il devait laisser passer le suivant.  
Voilà. C'était fini. Il regarda une dernière fois ce jeune homme avant de s'éloigner. Antoine se dit que ça ne s'était pas trop passé. Ça faisait un bon souvenir, et merveilleux cadeau d'anniversaire. Et il allait pouvoir rendre jaloux ses camarades sur les réseaux sociaux !  
Sifflotant en rangeant son portable, il sentit quelque chose dans sa poche. Intrigué, il le sortit. C'était un bout de papier. Avec un numéro de téléphone. Et un nom : « Mathieu ».  
Il écarquilla les yeux, figé sur place. Tout ce qu'il trouva à prononcer fut :  
-What ?


	3. Chapitre 2

_Et la suite :3 vous êtes tous (et toutes surtout je crois x)) adorables ! Et j'aimerai savoir répondre autre chose que « merci » x) et pourquoi le schizophrène lui a laissé son numéro ? Mh mh :p (tellement de suspense)_

_Bonne lecture !_

/-/

Antoine était resté plus longtemps que prévu sur Paris. Le soir il avait mangé dans un café, et était resté là réfléchir. Ce fameux papier dans les mains.  
Mathieu Sommet lui avait vraiment donné son numéro ? Mais... pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? C'était absurde.  
Pourtant, sa curiosité le poussa à taper ce numéro dans son téléphone. "Juste pour voir". Peut-être que c'était un faux, ou que Mathieu avait juste mit par inadvertance ce papier dans sa poche. Il réfléchit à son message un moment :  
« Bonjour. Je suis désolé si je vous dérange, mais j'ai trouvé ce numéro dans ma poche. Est-ce que je parle bien à Mathieu Sommet ?_ »_  
Il hésita, fixant le bouton « envoyer ». Antoine ferma les yeux et finit par appuyer. Il soupira.  
Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Il commanda une boisson au serveur qui passait là.  
Son verre n'eut même pas le temps d'arriver que son portable vibra. Son coeur fit un bond. Il n'osait pas regarder. Il avait peur d'être déçu... Il inspira et ouvrit l'espace dédier à ses SMSs.  
L'inconnu lui avait bien répondu. Et le temps sembla s'arrêter.  
« Salut, c'est bien Mathieu. Je me demandais si tu allais répondre. J'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça, surtout avec un fan. Mais j'te trouvais marrant et mignon. On pourrait s'retrouver, tu es toujours à Paris ? »  
Son cerveau prit un moment à se reconnecter. Il prit un moment à analyser ce SMS.  
OK. Donc 1, il parlait bien à Mathieu. 2, il le trouvait marrant. 3, il voulait le revoir lui, seul à seul.  
Ah oui, et Mathieu le trouvait mignon aussi. Attends quoi... ? s'arrêta mentalement Antoine.  
C'était plutôt évidemment, en fait. On donne son numéro à quelqu'un quand il nous plait. Et il n'y avait même pas pensé ! C'était inconcevable... juste avant ce SMS.  
Mathieu était gay alors ? Et comment il pouvait savoir que lui était célibataire ? À croire que c'était écrit sur son front.  
Et surtout, lui, Antoine n'était pas gay ! Bon, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de copines non plus. Puis... il n'aurait pas une telle chance deux fois dans sa vie. Se voir n'engageait en rien.  
Sans hésiter cette fois, il lui donna l'adresse du café. Il s'attendait presque à que ce soit une blague. Et que quelqu'un d'autre arrive dans ce café, pour rire de lui.  
Parce que, franchement, ce genre de chose ne se passait que dans les rêves des fangirls !  
Il but une gorgée de son verre quand son téléphone vibra de nouveau.  
« J'arrive dans 10 minutes. »  
Il sentit un nœud se formait dans son estomac. Et si c'était vrai ? Dans 10 putain de minutes... Antoine avait très envie de s'enfuir. Il tenta de recoiffer ses cheveux, chose perdue d'avance évidemment. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait ça.  
Il avait l'impression d'être devenu une fille ! Il en était à vérifier si ses vêtements n'étaient pas tâchés.  
En plus c'était une blague, c'était sûr, il était vraiment stupide d'y croire. Ce n'est pas comme si Mathieu allait entrer dans le café comme ça, le cherchant du regard...  
Ce qui se passa justement, la seconde d'après qu'il l'eut penser. Ça ne faisait pas 10 minutes ! Non ? Le temps passait aussi vite ? Et bordel c'était vraiment lui ? Antoine cherchait le courage de se lever. Bien sûr, avec tous les fans qu'il avait dû croiser, Mathieu ne devait pas se souvenir de sa tête.  
-Hé salut !  
Ou si.  
Il était figé sur place, incapable de dire un mot.  
-Mec ça va ?  
-Oui... oui, répondit finalement Antoine essayant de garder son calme, je... euh... c'est... désolé... je suis... un peu troublé. Enfin pas troublé mais... euh euh...  
Mathieu venait de s'asseoir face à lui. Mathieu, le Mathieu de Salut les Geeks. Et il lui souriait.  
Bordel il n'était pas une fille ! Et il réagissait pourtant comme une groupie !  
-Pardon si je te trouble, souriait toujours Mathieu, mais c'est toi qui a commencé.  
-Hein ? sortit si intelligemment Antoine.  
Le youtubeur ne s'expliqua pas, et n'eut qu'un léger rire. Puis il commanda la même bière que lui, et commença à lui poser des questions.  
Comme si de rien n'était. Comme si tout était juste... normal.  
-M'appelle Antoine, j'ai 24 ans et... oui non c'est bizarre, qu'est-ce vous faites ici ?  
-Tu peux me tutoyer.  
-Non mais c'est trop bizarre ! insista Antoine ne l'écoutant pas. On s'est vu 10 secondes, et vous me laissez votre numéro ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? et si j'habitais à l'autre bout de la France ? c'est complètement idiot je...  
-oui, l'interrompit Mathieu, c'est idiot. Je passe plusieurs jours à Paris et je me sens seul ok ? Je pensais passer du temps avec un fan au hasard, et je t'ai trouvé drôle. C'est tout.  
Il sentait le jeune homme aux yeux bleus quelque peu énervé. Comme s'il venait d'admettre quelque chose d'honteux.  
-Et mignon, lui rappela Antoine se maudissant aussitôt de ne pas avoir su se taire.  
-oui... et mignon, avoua le youtubeur.  
Il crut presque le voir rougir. Il faisait rougir Mathieu Sommet ? Lui ?  
Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Antoine ne pensait pas mériter être là, face à ce jeune homme tellement talentueux et drôle... d'autres méritaient sûrement plus que lui. Mais ça, il le tut.  
Après que les choses aient été mises au clair, Mathieu parla de lui. Antoine apprit des choses qu'il savait déjà, d'autres non.  
-Tu as travaillé à mcdo ? s'étonna le parisien.  
Antoine s'était finalement mit à le tutoyer.  
-Oui, un moment... puis SLG s'est mit à avoir assez de vue pour que je ne vive que de ça, sourit le youtubeur.  
Une pointe de jalousie le traversa. Antoine repensa à son petit travail de « rangeur de rayon » et se mordit la lèvre. Ça devait être un rêve, faire ce qu'on aime. Et d'être aimé pour ça.  
Mais est-ce qu'il y avait un plus beau métier de faire rire et de rendre les gens heureux ? Un instant Antoine songea que lui-aussi, il aurait aimer de ne travailler que sur sa musique. Ne vivre que de ça.  
Mais la vie ne marche pas comme ça. Comme s'il suffisait d'avoir une passion, et d'y croire... si seulement.  
-Et toi tu fais quoi ? lui demanda Mathieu, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions peu déprimantes.  
-Dans les rayons, répondit Antoine par habitude, un magasin...  
Peut-être que son manque d'enthousiasme se sentit, mais Mathieu le regarda avec une légère... compassion ?  
-Et vraiment ?  
Antoine fronça les sourcils. On ne lui demandait jamais ça. D'habitude, les gens se contentaient de savoir son métier.  
-Bas je fais vraiment ça...  
-mh, acquiesça le jeune homme en prenant une gorgée, t'as une passion dans la vie ?  
Il hésita un peu à répondre franchement. Antoine n'aimait pas trop en parler, il avait toujours peur... comment dire ? De paraitre trop passionné, justement.  
Mais après tout, il y avait peu de chance qu'il revoit un jour le youtubeur, en tout cas face à face. Alors de toute façon :  
-J'fais d'la musique. De l'électro. Je bosse dessus depuis 2, 3 ans. J'fais tous tout seul alors c'est long...  
Parti sur ce sujet, Antoine déballa le reste de sa vie. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il avait si besoin de parler, de se confier à quelqu'un. Il avait bien des collègues, mais pas d'ami proche. Il était plutôt du genre solitaire. Il parlait rarement de ce qu'il vivait, de ses ressentis.  
Pourtant, là, devant ce jeune homme, il parla de tout. Presque tout. De sa mère, de son père parti tôt, de ses rêves, de l'école, puis la musique, la vidéo, ses études, les problèmes d'argent... et enfin :  
-Et j'vais accepter ce poste de CDI.  
Mathieu quitta son regard de son verre vide pour le dévisager. Il avait dit quelque chose de mal ?  
-Vraiment ? s'étonna le youtubeur. J'ai cru comprendre que... enfin ça te laisse moins le temps pour tes passions non ?  
-Mouais, soupira Antoine d'un ton froid, parlant brusquement comme une machine, on fait pas toujours c'qu'on veut la vie.  
Cette phrase là, il l'avait entendu un million de fois. Et en grandissant, il avait fini par y croire.  
-C'est pas une excuse, s'agaça pourtant le jeune homme face à lui, on a toujours le temps pour faire qu'on aime.  
Évidemment. C'était facile à dire pour lui ! Lui, ce youtubeur aimé de tant de personnes. C'était tellement facile de dire ça... quand on avait réussi sa vie.  
-Mouais, répéta Antoine pas convaincu avant de changer de sujet : c'est drôle parce que... tes vidéos m'ont rappelé une que j'avais faite ! De review de vidéo aussi. Un truc tout pourri, j'crois qu'il est toujours au fond de mon ordi. Et chais pas pourquoi j'raconte ça...  
C'est vrai qu'il avait essayé le « review de vidéo »... il avait même hésité à la publier ! Mais non, finalement. Il avait découvert SLG... et avait eu honte de son « What the cut ».  
En plus « What the cut » quoi ! Quel nom pourri.  
-Tu pourrais me l'envoyer, proposa soudainement Mathieu.  
Hein ? Mathieu, devant sa petite vidéo ? Non ! Surtout pas !  
-Non mais c'est nul...  
-Tant pis.  
Le youtubeur avait l'air déçu. Antoine en voulut à son manque de confiance en soi. Et si la vidéo lui plaisait ? C'était peut-être sa chance.  
Non non, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il n'allait pas montrer cette vidéo ! Fait avec une webcam, pratiquement dans le noir... en plus sur le thème que Mathieu, si jamais il la rendait publique -quelle horreur !- les gens crieraient au plagiat. Ou pire. Il connaissait les commentaires de youtube, et ce n'étaient pas que des choses agréables, loin de là.  
Y pensant, il remarqua soudainement l'heure, et s'affola.  
-Faut que je rentre ! Dernier train, expliqua rapidement Antoine, remettant sa veste.  
-OK, lui sourit -et quel sourire bordel !- Mathieu, j'vais payer t'inquiète.  
-oh, s'étonna le jeune homme un peu gêné, non mais je peux...  
-Non non, persista le youtubeur, ça va. Et Antoine... fais ce que tu aimes.  
Sa dernière phrase le surprit, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus. Pourtant, dans le train, il y repensa.  
_Fais ce que tu aimes._  
Finalement What the cut n'était peut-être pas un nom si pourri que ça...


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour/soir ! Je sais que vous êtes quand même pas mal à suivre cette histoire... et je suis désolée de prendre autaaant de temps (presque 1 mois entre ce chapitre et celui d'avant... ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît). J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus :)_

Le chemin jusqu'à chez lui n'avait jamais paru aussi... court. Il avait encore les souvenirs de la Japan Expo dans les yeux. Et cet entretien -rendez-vous ?- surréaliste avec Mathieu Sommet.  
"Fais ce que tu aimes"  
Il secoua la tête. Ces derniers mots résonnaient toujours. Il y avait pensé, durant le voyage.  
Plus jeune, il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il aimerait faire plus tard. Avant de se rendre compte que, ce qu'il aimait, il le faisait déjà.  
Oh, bien sûr il y avait la musique, mais la vidéo également. Et sa dernière petite "bredouille", il s'était bien amusé à la faire. Mais la publier ? Sur youtube ?  
C'était ridicule.  
Enfin rentré chez lui, sa mère le salua, et lui demandait si tout s'était bien passé... avant de changer brusquement de sujet, sur son père. Ce dernier lui avait laissé un message. Il grimaça.  
Autrefois, il s'entendait avec son paternel, mais c'était avant la séparation de ses parents.  
Il était en plein adolescence, et étant fils unique la chose était encore moins facile. Personne avec qui partager ces problèmes... son père n'avait voulu que d'un fils, et en avait eu un du premier coup. Il n'y avait donc pas eu de raison qu'Antoine ait droit à des frères et soeurs.  
La première année de leur rupture, il avait dû subir la garde alternée. Les choses s'étaient vite dégradées, surtout quand son père s'était trouvé une nouvelle "copine". Sachant qu'il n'était même pas divorcé, uniquement séparé.  
La semaine de son père, Antoine ne le voyait presque plus, à 15 ans il devait se préparer lui-même ses repas le soir.  
Et quand il avait des mauvaises notes, ou qu'il avait un "comportement inapproprié" (autrement dit, quand il faisait de l'humour ou qu'il préférait rester sur l'ordi plutôt que de sortir), son père devenait violent, l'insultait.  
Il lui interdisait tout simplement d'être lui-même.  
Évidemment, lui se rachetait en "cadeau", en nouveaux jeux vidéos, nouvelles consoles... mais ça n'avait pas suffit pour qu'Antoine ait envie de rester. Et à 16 ans il avait demandé à vivre uniquement chez sa mère.  
Ce qui n'avait évidemment pas plu à son géniteur, accusant sa mère de le manipuler, disant devant le juge qu'elle était alcoolique et incapable de s'occuper de son enfant.  
Le divorce avait pris 4 ans. Son père l'ayant volontairement ralenti, pour attendre que lui atteigne la majorité. Ne payant ainsi aucune pension alimentaire.  
Il y avait tant d'autres horreurs qu'il lui avait fait vivre qu'Antoine ne disait pas, mais depuis ce temps, il n'avait plus de père. Juste un géniteur, qui lui envoyait un message pour son anniversaire chaque année.  
Mais nous n'étions pas le 23 avril, ce n'était donc pas son anniversaire.  
"Bonjour Antoine. Je suis fier de toi, tu deviens enfin responsable."  
Ledit Antoine fronça les sourcils. "Responsable" ? Le reste du SMS parlait -comme toujours avec lui- d'argent, et qu'avec ce poste de CDI, il avait "arrêté de faire l'enfant".  
Il comprit.  
-Maman tu lui as parlé du CDI ?  
-Je lui ai pas dis que tu avais accepté, se défendit-elle.  
-Tant mieux parce que je ne vais pas accepter.  
Sa mère le regarda, visiblement surprise. Elle devait vraiment s'attendre à ce qu'il prenne ce poste.  
-Je ne veux pas faire un métier que je n'aime pas, je risque de le faire toute ma vie, s'expliqua-t-il.  
Ces mots l'étonnaient lui-même, ils étaient dit avec une assurance qu'il ne se connaissait pas.  
-Je trouverai un autre petit boulot, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Et sur ces mots qu'il espérait rassurant, Antoine se dirigea vers les escaliers, montant jusqu'à sa chambre.

Cette décision paraissait être prise sur un coup de tête... mais plus il y pensait, plus Antoine se disait qu'il faisait bien. Travailler dans un supermarché toute sa vie... il aurait fini par se tirer une balle dans la tête.  
Il s'assit face à son ordinateur et souffla.  
Il y pensait depuis qu'il était rentré. Depuis le train, depuis... depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce Mathieu Sommet, en fait. C'était très bizarre. Ce youtubeur connu qu'il jalousait un peu lui donnait... de l'espoir. Cette impression que c'est possible.  
Après tout, ce n'était qu'une vidéo. S'il la mettait sur youtube, elle serait très peu vue. Elle passerait inaperçue. Et tant mieux !  
Convaincu, le jeune homme se connecta sur le site de partage de vidéos, et chercha son "vieux" fichier What the cut. Il envoya la vidéo.  
Il fallut tout de même un petit moment avant qu'elle ne soit chargée. Pendant ce temps, il écrivit une petite description, le nom...  
Et hésita. Sa main restait bloquée sur "publier"  
Aussi rapidement, il envoya le lien de la vidéo à Mathieu, directement de son téléphone.  
Et après... après, il commença à regretter.  
Il stressait. C'était pire que quand il l'avait en face de lui. Le Mathieu Sommet de youtube était peut-être en train de regarder sa vidéo ! Ou peut-être que non... qu'il s'en fichait. Qu'il l'avait déjà oublié, qu'il...  
Son téléphone vibra, ses mains devenus soudainement moites hésitèrent à ouvrir les messages. Puis, grimaçant, il regarda le SMS :  
"MAIS C'EST TROP GÉNIAL MEC !"  
Il le relut plusieurs fois. Pas de doute permis, Mathieu avait aimé. Et pourtant, son manque de confiance en soi arrivait à penser que ça pouvait être de l'ironie. Il ne voyait pas en quoi sa petite vidéo était "trop géniale".  
Son téléphone vibra à nouveau mais cette fois ce n'était pas pour un SMS. Non non, pour une notification twitter.  
nooon, comprit le chevelu.  
Ce con avait publié un lien de sa vidéo dans un tweet... avec évidemment son "nom". Et depuis quand avait-il son nom twitter lui ? Puis il se rappela que son nom sur youtube et celui sur twitter étaient le même.  
Son téléphone s'affola très rapidement, tout comme son compte youtube où il recevait au moins 3 commentaires par minutes.  
Il n'osait pas les lire. Non. Ça l'énervait ! C'étaient sûrement des insultes ! On allait le traiter de "plagieur" !  
Il eut envie de jeter son téléphone... mais il avait une chose à faire avant. Il écrivit un rapide sms à Mathieu, et l'envoya en soupirant.  
"Je te déteste"  
Et il balança son téléphone de l'autre côté du lit.


	5. Chapter 4

Je suis teeellement désolée du temps que ça a mis ._. surtout que je l'ai écris en 2 jours ce chapitre, et j'ai pris 1 mois et demi pour trouver la suite (l'avantage d'improviser ses histoires)  
Mais j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture !

Antoine se réveilla sur son lit. Il s'était endormi. S'allongeant sur le dos, il observa le plafond. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait fait juste avant lui revinrent doucement. La vidéo, Mathieu...  
Il se releva et ramassa son portable, le déverouillant.  
132 nouveaux e-mails de youtube. Et autant de notifications twitter. Il ne les avait toujours pas regardées. La peur le tordit le ventre.  
Il avait vraiment la trouille. Sa vidéo n'était pas la meilleure des internets, loin de là. Et il n'avait que la qualité de sa pauvre webcam. Il soupira.  
Bordel il avait 24 ans ! Il était censé être adulte. Des commentaires négatifs ne pouvaient pas tellement l'affecter, si ?  
Il commença par youtube.  
-oh, souffla Antoine surprit.  
Des compliments. Beaucoup. Des centaines. Ça le toucha, beaucoup. C'est drôle comme des messages virtuels venant d'un appareil à l'apparence froid pouvaient lui donner autant de sourires. On avait aimé sa vidéo. On en parlait. On la partageait.  
+ de 301 vues wha !  
Les notifications twitter étaient dans le même genre, et ils avaient gagné des centaines de followers, et ça n'arrêtait pas. C'était fou. Tous ces gens. Tous ces gens qui aimaient sa pauvre petite vidéo nulle de qualité pourrie ?  
Grâce à lui. Mathieu Sommet.  
Merde Mathieu !  
Il lui avait envoyé un sms sans réfléchir. Merde merde.  
Il envoya rapidement un "merci désolé" gêné. Il était vraiment con des fois. Mathieu Sommet prenait sur son temps pour l'aider et lui il répondait qu'il le détestait.  
Con con con, se traita-il.  
Il ne lui parlerait sûrement plus, il y avait d'autres fans plus talentueux... mais à peine Antoine y songeait-il que son téléphone vibra :  
"C'est rien mec j'aurai dû te prévenir. Et de rien tu le mérites."  
Mérite ? Le mérite était une notion assez vague chez lui. Est-ce qu'il méritait un boulot minable ? Est-ce qu'il méritait qu'un père comme le sien ? Est-ce qu'il avait mérité de voir ses rêves s'envoler un par un ? Est-ce que sa mère et lui méritaient de vivre sur "le fil du rasoir" ?  
Il se posait toujours trop de questions, il le savait. On le lui reprochait parfois de se prendre trop la tête.  
Et il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait un nouvel sms.  
De lui. Mathieu.  
"On pourrait se revoir ce soir ?"  
Son coeur rata un battement. Ce soir ? Se revoir ? mais... mais pourquoi ? Peut-être que Mathieu le trouvait intéressant ?  
Nan. Mais pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas un autre fan ?  
Des inconnus qui aimaient sa vidéo et Mathieu Sommet qui voulait le revoir, le monde était tellement étrange.

Il tenta de se recoiffer une énième fois. Foutus cheveux désordonnés. Antoine se regarda encore une fois dans la glace : veste noire et chemise blanche. Il ne portait qu'une chemise foncé d'habitude... il se rendait compte qu'il... se faisait beau.  
Se faisait beau. Pour Mathieu.  
Merde non ! Ce... ce n'était pas un rendez-vous ! Non ? Non. Il n'était même pas gay. Il voulait être présentable, voilà tout. Ça ne voulait rien dire.  
Mais Antoine sentait bien qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir, ayant peur de ce qu'il découvrirait.  
Antoine descendit rapidement les escaliers et salua sa mère par un "je sais pas quand je rentre au revoir maman !".  
Mathieu lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un petit endroit non loin de là, dans le même genre que le premier endroit où ils s'étaient vus. Un petit café. À une heure bien fixe. Il avait peur d'arriver en retard...  
Mais ce n'était pas son genre, à lui, Antoine Daniel, de prendre du retard, n'est-ce pas ?

19h10, 10 minutes de trop. Quel idiot de passer autant de temps devant le miroir, il était vraiment pire qu'une fille.  
Antoine oublia vite ce détail devant le sourire que lui offrit le youtubeur en se levant de sa chaise. Il l'avait attendu. Le jeune homme sentit son coeur se gonfler. C'était étrange comme sensation.  
-Salut... !  
Antoine haussa les sourcils, surpris, avant de se rappeler de sa vidéo.  
-Oh euh oui...  
Et c'est tout ce qu'il arriva à dire. C'était bizarre, quelqu'un qui sortait une phrase venant de What the cut ! Surtout quand ce quelqu'un était Mathieu Sommet, créateur de Salut les Geeks.  
-J'aurai jamais cru qu'une personne aussi timide puisse dire autant de gros mots, continua à faire Mathieu.  
Antoine passa une main dans sa nuque, gêné. C'était une chose d'avoir un compliment de Mathieu pour sa vidéo par sms, c'en était une autre de parler de celle-ci face à lui.  
What the cut était juste un truc comme ça qu'il avait fait pour le plaisir. Pour lui. Et des gens avaient aimé, ça il ne s'en était toujours pas remis, et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi.  
-Assis toi, l'invita Mathieu.  
C'était toujours aussi bizarre... d'avoir ce youtubeur qu'il aimait tant devant lui. Peut-être qu'Antoine s'y habituerait un jour.  
Un jour ? Non. Mathieu finirait bien par retourner à Saint-Étienne, et il l'oublierait. Ça le rendait... triste. De n'être qu'un fan parmi tant d'autres.  
Et pourquoi il avait ce genre de pensées ? C'était idiot !  
-Tu t'es mis sur ton 31, le taquina Mathieu, souriant.  
-Oh, euh, il baissa les yeux sur sa chemise, ça ? C'est rien, un vieux truc...  
Rire gêné. Il n'avait jamais su mentir.  
-En tout cas ça te va bien, le complimenta le youtubeur, toujours avec ce sourire.  
-Mer... merci, bégaya Antoine, tu es pas mal non plus. Enfin non tu... je veux dire... tes vêtements sont biens. Mais tu es pas moche hein ! Non tu, t'es mignon. Mais mignon euh de... je vais prendre un verre !  
Antoine était rouge et se sentait affreusement stupide. Et honteux. Quand le serveur leur déposa chacun un verre, il s'en servit pour se "cacher" derrière. Il était vraiment nul.  
-La convention m'a crevée... mais c'était vraiment cool.  
Antoine baissa les yeux. Lui n'avait pas les moyens d'y retourner... mais pouvait-il vraiment se plaindre ? Les autres fans eux n'avaient pas un rendez-vous avec Mathieu.  
Quoi ? Non non ! ce n'était pas un rendez-vous ! Zut !  
-Et je voulais te le dire en face, changea un peu brusquement Mathieu, mais ta vidéo est vraiment bien ! Tu vas en faire une autre ?  
C'était lui ou... Mathieu avait l'air... d'un fan ? Fan de lui ?  
What the fuck ? songea son cerveau. Mathieu Sommet fan de lui ? Non. Il avait juste aimé sa vidéo.  
-Je... sais pas, répondit Antoine sincèrement, j'ai bien aimé la faire mais...  
-Mais ? Qui t'empêche mec ?  
-Si je faisais moins bien ? Si c'était juste de la chance ?  
Il oubliait un instant qu'il parlait à Mathieu. Mathieu Sommet, ce youtubeur. Non. Là il avait juste envie de se confier à lui parce que... parce qu'il l'aimait bien.  
-Si t'essaie pas tu ne le sauras pas. Je suis prêt à te soutenir.  
Antoine faillit avaler de travers son soda. Quoi ?  
-Me soutenir ?  
-Te donner des conseils quoi, s'expliqua l'autre jeune homme, si tu veux.  
-Mais... pourquoi moi ? pensa à haute voix Antoine.  
Ce n'était pas de l'apitoiement non. C'était une vraie question. A laquelle Mathieu répondit :  
-Ne te demande pas pourquoi, sois juste heureux.  
C'était plus simple à dire. Antoine avait toujours eu ce besoin de tout t'expliquer, surtout quand ça le concernait lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas... juste se dire que c'était comme ça. Que Mathieu l'avait juste choisi. Il avait besoin de croire qu'il y avait une raison à ça.  
Mais il y avait une. Le youtubeur le lui avait dit, il le trouvait "drôle et mignon". Drôle et mignon... Antoine n'arrivait tellement pas à croire que ça c'était passé, que Mathieu lui avait vraiment dit ça. Il n'arrivait pas à croire non plus que l'instant qu'il vivait là, maintenant, se passait réellement. Peut-être qu'il rêvait depuis 2 jours, qu'il était tombé dans le coma avant d'arriver à la Japan Expo.  
Alors... c'était un chouette rêve.  
Ils se mirent à discuter, sans s'arrêter, sur divers sujets. Et Antoine se rendit qu'il avait des points communs. Beaucoup de points communs. Et pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, il avait cette sensation de... d'être compris. Que quelqu'un le comprenait, enfin.  
Il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais c'était agréable. Et ils continuèrent de parler, longtemps. Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

-J'ai passé un bon moment, arriva enfin à dire Antoine.  
Mathieu avait voulu le raccompagner, et il n'avait pas su dire non. Ils étaient maintenant sur le palier de sa maison, et se fixaient en silence. Ce n'était pas un silence lourd ou gênant non c'était... Il n'aurait su dire.  
-Donc euh je... bye alors !  
Antoine posa la main sur le poignet de sa porte d'entrée, quand une autre main le retint. Surpris, il croisa le regard de Mathieu, qui avait un air... étrange ? Il lui souriait.  
Le youtubeur se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et... et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quelques secondes. Les yeux d'Antoine s'agrandirent, et il resta figé, incapable de bouger. Mathieu le regarda, l'air de rien, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Pourtant...  
-Bye, fit simplement le plus petit, avant de partir.  
Il l'observa s'éloigner, mais Antoine était capable de bouger. Trop choqué.  
Ok, admit enfin le jeune homme, c'était un rendez-vous.


End file.
